


【all青志】棒球训练

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band), 弱くても勝てます〜青志先生とへっぽこ高校球児の野望〜
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, PWP, all2 - Freeform, mob, 二宫和也 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 抹布注意！应该算强迫的，群P很短，PWP
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Everyone, all二





	【all青志】棒球训练

“虽然是老师，却长着这样好色的奶头呢。”

被说这话的时候，青志正趴在赤岩的腿间为他口交，因此虽然眼角渗出了泪水，却因为嘴里被性器粗暴地顶着，而丧失了辩解的机会。

起先还分的清，好像有赤岩和白尾他们几个在，但后来人越来越多，青志一抬头全是青春期男生们赤裸的双腿和勃发的阴茎，已经完全没有思考能力去分辨谁是谁了，只勉强能知道正在被几双手玩弄，认得出赤岩，也是因为常常被这样“照顾”的原因。

不知何时内裤也被扒了下来。之前男生们还只是隔着布料嘲笑着抚摸，自从某位控制不住的学生射在青志的内裤上以后，好几条肉棒顶过来冲着那条凹陷的缝隙摩擦，青志含着别人的阴茎嘤嘤呜呜着流下口水，被问“内裤脏掉了怎么办”的时候，又被说什么，“干脆塞到老师嘴里吧”，“不行哟，青志老师的嘴可是属于大家的”，这样的话。

听到这样的讨论，赤岩倒是非常大方地让出了青志的嘴巴，但这时正是内裤被扒下来的那时候。很快青志赤裸着屁股被人抱起来，又被按在男生勃勃跳动的阴茎上，这位男生非常惊奇地叫出来，把青志的双腿搬开给大家看，那里还算是个只有少数人光顾过的秘密，因此大部分人都配合地“呜哦——”一声，便有胆大的过来用手指插进去，青志的穴口湿润着，瞬间收缩了。

“别，别进来...”，声音都变哑了，一定是因为口交太多的关系吧！

学生们却不理会青志的声音，实话说，哭包老师能有什么威严呢？自从盖着帽子悄悄哭泣的青志被学生发现以后，这种境地就再也逃不开了。

“还是粉色，但是青志老师不是第一次了吧？”

“第一次是和谷内田教练吗？”

“那个人的话，这里一定被干得非常猛吧！”

“说不定会翻出来？”

“带着精液吗？”

青志被语言凌辱着，一边又被人掐住奶头，抚弄着腰上的软肉。脖子被人亲着，嘴巴被人舔着，软软的性器也被人用脚揉弄，可是身下的小洞却只有一个。学生们都想把他弄得哭出来，终于所有人围成一圈，像是比赛前的训话那样，只不过应该站在中间的教练却瘫坐在地上，无力地靠在他们的腿间喘息，只剩下衬衫可怜巴巴地挂在背上。男生们很快商量好了，好几根滚烫的阴茎打在青志的脸上，神志不清的时候，手上被塞了计时器。

“这是练习，青志老师要记得为我们计时哦。”

随着这句话，阴茎不分青红皂白地，再次塞进来了。

嘴巴被撑大，后脑被人摁住，一股脑地配合着进出。一时青志连呼吸都困难，他努力仰着头，想睁开眼睛，泪水却先不争气地流了下来，连正在使用着自己的人是谁都看不清，可是作为教练的反射，却仍然按下了计时器。

“才三分钟吗？好逊。”

“喂，接下来该谁了？”

“一个接一个，太慢了吧，干脆我们一起上，教练说过的吧，棒球是大家的运动。”

“说起来，青志老师下面也很寂寞吧...”

“干脆用球棒先占着...老师的那里湿乎乎的，先塞点东西比较好吧。”

明明身为老师，却被人用名字称呼着，青志再次被谁抱了起来，他忍不住呜咽着呻吟，小穴被人随便用手指抽插了几下，便强迫着塞入了木制的球棒。

粉红的肉穴紧紧吸着。

“很合适呢！”

青志被男生们这样赞扬着，很快几根阴茎便一起来了眼前，把他的嘴巴塞得满满当当，软软的脸颊也被嘴里的肉棒撑出一个个鼓包，以往牙尖嘴利的优等生老师，被肉棒塞满嘴巴，变得只会流口水而说不出话，这景象也很罕见吧？青志的后面也没有失去照顾，被调皮的学生拿着球棒一直来回地捅着，很快前面也射了出来。

没人还记得计时的约定，不知何时青志的小穴里已经塞入了学生的肉棒，正呼哧呼哧地起劲干着，青志几番忍不住想要并拢着颤抖的双腿，都被两边的学生制止了。他们还玩起了猜猜我是谁的游戏，如果青志不能够根据肉棒的形状说出是谁正在操着他，又是谁刚刚才在他嘴里射精的话，前面的性器就会被学生们惩罚。他们立志要在青志的屁股里面射很多出来，很多是多少，至少要占满一个棒球的体量吧。可是如果青志的身体装得下棒球的话，那不是也可以容纳两根阴茎吗？于是兴致勃勃的学生们做起了实验，尽管青志偶尔会发出哭求的声音，可是食髓知味的男生们很快就会连他的嘴巴也占满。

这天的晚上，青志没有回家。

毕竟，谁能拒绝去照顾，一个被做到连穿衣服的力气都没有的青志老师呢？

棒球社的每一位成员，可是都有一颗，想要加练的心的。

END


End file.
